Approval Rating
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Pyrrhon was not the Sun God. Everyone knew that even him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to overthrowing his father for the title even at the cost of his sanity.


**Approval Rating**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus Uprising. I own the interpretation of the Gods not in the game though such as Dionysus, Ceres, Selena and Helios. The royal bodyguards are mine. **

**Summary: Pyrrhon was not the Sun God. Everyone knew that even him, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to overthrowing his father for the title even at the cost of his sanity. **

**Pairing: Implied Dionysus/Selena and dark undertones of Helios/Selena**

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Genre: Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort and Angst**

**Warning: Swearing, unintentional OOC and really dark themes **

**This will be the fourth of the one-shots and generally the hardest one to write given that it's more backstory headcanon for what I had for Pyrrhon and the entire Kid Icarus universe. Also please pay attention to Dionysus is because he has already shown up in multiple fanfictions without anyone knowing. Enjoy.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Pyrrhon learned about war was that it changed people. It didn't matter if you were a human or a divine being, you were going to get screwed over one way or another.

The 2000 year old war ruined what good relationship the Gods had with each other. The great evil with the combined effort of Gods, angels and demons the great evil was only sealed away for 2000 years maximum waiting to escape its captivity. The great evil could have been destroyed forever if a sacrifice was made.

The Moon Goddess known as Selena was unique in the sense that if she were to give up her life, the great evil would be vanquished along with her. Why did it have to be her though? Was it because of her kind heart? Was it because of her powers? Or was it because she was blessed by the witches and sorcerers AKA the creators of the universe as we know it?

Regardless, there was one God that wasn't going to sit down and allow her to be killed off when the other God including her brother Helios were willing to sacrifice her for the greater peace. His name was Dionysus, the God of Wine. Despite his carefree personality and his not so great relationship with the Goddess of Marriage Hera, he was smitten with the Moon Goddess. Maybe it was because Selena was sweet to him. Maybe it was because he found her attractive like the other Gods did. Maybe it was because Selena was his very first friend that he swore to protect for as long as they were alive. Whatever it was he was the only God that did not want to sacrifice the beautiful Goddess.

When the time came to bring her as a sacrifice to the witches and sorcerers so they could remove the Great Evil from existence, Dionysus stepped in and saved her. He announced that he would not have anyone sacrifice themselves to defeat the Great Evil and they would find a way to defeat him without anyone dying. Zeus believed in Dionysus' words and held him to that…

Except…things went to hell for everyone else the longer it took for the Great Evil to be vanquished. Angels and demons were being slaughtered left and right, messengers that tried to keep the peace were executed by the lead archangel of Skyworld at the time and the Gods and Goddesses were getting cursed one by one slowly changing their personality for the worse and nothing could be done to fix it.

It got to the point where one Goddess was killed by the Great Evil thanks to his shape shifting abilities. The Goddess of the Hunt Artemis was just another casualty on the list. Her death broke her twin brother Apollo who was warning her to be careful ever since the war started. With her death, the curse took over before the Great Evil was sealed.

Once all the important demon figures were eliminated by the Great Evil (apparently, the Grand Summoner who was closest to the witches and sorcerers was killed. Her husband disappeared shortly after and her son was presumed dead), Palutena had no choice but to seal him away. Zeus had his guard down and did not have the strength to destroy the Great Evil (and when the Summoner died, the Gods lost support from those crazy kids). Palutena was not to be underestimated even if she was weaker 2000 years ago. Her powers were only strong enough to seal the Great Evil in a box and chug him to the edge of the galaxy for 2000 years. That was all the time they needed though to regain their strength, rebuild their army and try again.

By not killing Selena, things went to hell after the war. This was the beginning of the Gods backstabbing each other and attempting to get rid of one another…and this was all because of a curse. Only a few Gods weren't cursed to change…the main one being Palutena who the Great Evil told her that she will suffer the next 2000 years…and then he'll have his revenge if everyone hasn't died before then.

Apollo had already gone over the deep end with his sister's death. It was a mistake to make him the head of the royal bodyguards. He would abuse the boy that would grow up to be the next Captain for the next several years before his death.

Zeus started to go to the human world because he didn't want to be tied to Hera anymore. Yes he had done it a couple of times before then (hence the birth of many of the Gods/Goddesses) but now he was recklessly sleeping with other woman without a care in the world. Hera could no longer keep her cool seeing her husband disrespect her and punished any and all who he bedded.

Persephone committed suicide a few years after the war. No one knew why she killed herself but it was enough to drive Ceres on a hate campaign against Hades. The God of the Underworld TRIED to revive her with the souls but despite having powers of resurrection, he could not revive the one he held dear (along with Artemis to shut Apollo up). If anyone thought Hades was sane during the whole war, the loss of his wife was enough for him to become a villain that would later attack Palutena and Ceres' youngest daughter Viridi.

Speaking of Ceres, she neglected her newly born child (who was the father? No one knows) and like Zeus went to the human world often to have fun. Her husband Dyntos? He wasn't the old man that everyone sees him as. He was actually a very attractive young man that Ceres didn't mind being around, but Persephone's death along with the curse turning Dyntos into an old man was enough to turn her away. He didn't go sane like the other Gods but was still bitter.

Let's not even get started with Poseidon. He began to attack humans for the smallest things. The most known example was the sinking of Atlantis. He did some…other things…that were best not mentioned…but it would explain why Medusa lost her sanity as well…

Ares…surprisingly wasn't affected by the curse. Once a jerk, always a jerk and he had his fun with seeing humans go to war.

Viridi was too young to get cursed but seeing the other Gods fight would warp her personality as she grew older. Hestia was also unaffected by the curse, but she was still a victim. She would disappear in a couple of years and her angelic husband would be killed leaving their daughter in the hands of Palutena.

Technically speaking, Palutena, Hermes and Dionysus came out unscratched from the curse. While the Goddess of Light was deliberately not targeted, Hermes' good heart might have saved him from getting cursed. Dionysus though…he was blamed for everything now that the Gods have gone mad. The shame would eventually have him change his appearance and hide amongst the angels. Safe to say that Palutena would look down on him as well for his stupid action that didn't amount to anything in the end…

Because Selena would soon be killed within the next 200 years or so. Dionysus only delayed her death because the curse would get her killed. While Selena was immune to the curse, her siblings weren't and while Eos ended up distancing herself because of the curse, her brother would lose his sanity to the point that he would end up being the next monster. The Moon Goddess would suffer through hell until her death because of the failure to save everyone and the guilt that came with it. Dionysus' kind words weren't enough especially when he too avoided her to avoid being accused of letting the Gods lose themselves to madness.

Pyrrhon was only a young God back then. He too would soon be affected by the curse, but now, all he could do was watch everyone around him have a sanity slippage. He was not the Sun God and will never be the Sun God. He was too immature and too weak to use his powers correctly. The Second Titans weren't taken seriously anymore after the war after they failed to help stop the Great Evil. They were isolated from the other Gods to fend for themselves. Pyrrhon did try to get their attention one time by taking his father's chariot and ride it to earth. That went as well as anyone would expect. His sisters had to take the fall for his screw up for nearly dooming humanity just to be noticed. From this point on, Pyrrhon would never be taken seriously again. He would always be known as the self-proclaimed Sun God that tried to be daddy and failing miserably.

He hated it so much. He hated how the Gods acted like they were all that when they were all suffering. But because his parents were titans instead of actual Gods that he would be subjected to a life of rejection and decay, and to make matters worse, his sisters were the ones that were killed for his stupidity. He lived because Zeus felt like idiots need to realize their mistake (as he looks toward Dionysus with shame).

Things got from bad to worse concerning his father. Helios couldn't tell the difference between reality and pretend anymore and like many of the other Gods, went to earth, banged many chicks and impregnated them. Pyrrhon had one sibling too many and most he wasn't too fond of. They were too weak or unimportant…the few that caught his attention…wouldn't actually appear before him before 2000 years later (after another big screw up).

It was then did Helios decide to turn his attention to his sisters. Eos didn't seem to mind having sex with her brother (the implication was creepy enough but then again, all the Gods at this point were related one way or another). Selena though…she was still attached to the now dead Endymion and would never sleep with another man again (crushing poor Dionysus' heart. Maybe he shouldn't have killed him in his despair after all). Helios wouldn't take no for an answer, so when the deed happened, no one stopped her. They could only hear Selena's cries for help, but there was nothing that could be done.

Raped repeatedly, she would soon bare a son to the Sun God. A son that would end up playing the same role in the battle against the Great Evil 2000 years ago and Dionysus (named something completely different) will attempt to protect him.

…But after the child was born, Helios insanity was at its peak. He started to hallucinate and have recurring nightmares of one of his children coming to kill him. He would often tell Pyrrhon in his time of craziness that all his children would soon die one by one. Unlike most Gods, Pyrrhon took this very seriously and fled before things got sour fast. He managed to warn two other kids that Eos gave birth to, to escape from a bloody massacre that was going to occur. Because Eos was doing her brother's job she wasn't around when the mass murder began.

The bloody massacre of the titans was horrendous to say the least. Not a single child that Helios gave birth to was spared. Many were burned alive by the power of the sun. They begged their father to have mercy but at this point, everyone was an enemy. Selena was too weak to escape her brother, but unlike the children that were killed, Selena would be beaten to death and then her body tossed out into the infinite galaxy never to be found again. With her last strength though, she begged someone to take care of her son…and while Palutena and Dionysus listened to her last request, they couldn't fulfill it because the child went missing soon afterward and Selena didn't tell them the name of her newborn son. It didn't help that her butler who was known as Arlon was already sent away before the massacre to take care of the unfortunate Viridi and even he did not know the name of the child (or was told to keep his mouth shut until the time was right). This incident though forced the Gods to take action. With the combined powers of Zeus, Palutena and Hades (who wanted to take his anger out on someone and that someone was Helios) chained Helios to a dying planet with no life in the middle of nowhere. This would make him even more crazy than he already was but if he was away from everyone else, they wouldn't have to face his murderous tendencies.

Pyrrhon always hated his father for the massacre afterward. He now wanted the title of Sun God not only to be acknowledged but so he could kill a psychopath like his dad. His siblings needed to be avenged one way or another, so he had to turn to some other source in the galaxy.

The self-proclaimed Sun God was not stupid by any means. He did his research on all the Gods knowing their strengths and weaknesses (but he failed to calculate his own short-comings). According to his research, there were a group of aliens known as the Aurum that were created from nothing (perhaps by the Great Evil or maybe were bits and pieces of his father's true power). They harvested planets and constellations and absorbed them into their own growing stronger with each planet destroyed by their invasion. They were attracted to war and violence where the strongest powers radiant from. If Pyrrhon could manifest this strength, not only would he be able to show that he's capable of being a better God than his crazed father, but also would also go and kill him.

His plan was flawless in his mind…too bad he never thought that if you're too weak willed, you would possessed by the Aurum and be used to power up their colony. This was the reason why his dad never actually went after the Aurum during the 2000 year war with the Great Evil. Without a backup plan, he could be dooming the planet that he invested his time in.

If it weren't for Palutena's faithful servant Pit, he would have become the very thing his dad was. He used his powers to throw the Aurum back to another side of the galaxy…not telling anyone that he ended up throwing the Aurum toward his dad…if the Aurum helped his dad escape, then they were looking for a huge battle…but for now…all he could do was rest…and hide in shame…might as well play dead since he was a failure in impressing the Gods at his potential. Now he was only a backstabbing villain that used their fighting to become the strongest (and almost murdering Palutena's beloved angel in the process).

Maybe he should have been massacred back there…maybe he should join his aunt…maybe…

"Hey Fire Guy, move out of the way! I'm trying to train here!"

In the galaxy was a young male angel. His appearance was very goofy. He was an angel with short platinum hair and blue eyes but refused to wear a crown of laurel. Instead he had bunny ears that replaced them. One would think he was a playboy bunny with just the ears but then he was wearing a dorky outfit that attempted to be an angel tunic but failed thanks to the red cape that spelled HERO in yellow letters. To add to the superhero appeal, he wore a red bandana over his eyes. This was the definition of a fashion disaster.

"Oh…Pyrrhon apologizes…"

As Pyrrhon moved out of the way, the boy was moving at lightning speed despite being in outer space where movement would be slightly slower to angels that didn't have powers pertaining to space. As he stopped he was trying to manifest his powers in the middle of nowhere.

"Come on! Combine the power of the sun and moon and make me have an awesome pose!"

Light was coming from both of his fists; one was as bright as the sun and the other shimmered as dark as the moon. Twirling his fists, he ended up drawing a cute image of a rabbit and then posing.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" He declared before he frowned. "No…that's too girly…"

The self-proclaimed Sun God just stood there…amazed. This angel…could control the power of the sun and moon. How rare was that?

"Man…I need to think of a cool pose to impress Pepper…"

"Hey kid."

"What is it Fire Guy? I'm busy!"

Getting a closer look at him…he looked a lot like Selena…except short hair and gender bendered of course. The only problem was that because he was an angel there was no way he could be related to her. Two Gods cannot create an angel.

"Hey…I want you to show me your moves again."

"What move? Oh, you mean me combining magic? It's not too hard…just have to focus and man! You're made out of fire!"

Despite his whining and short attention span, the moon angel showed off his skills again and tried a different pose with a different boast…but still wasn't effective.

"Dammit…at this rate…I'll never impress her…hey! You're made out of fire! Can I see your moves!"

Why would anyone want to see his moves? He's not that good compared to his dad and he got his ass beat…

"Of course! Now kid, watch and learn from the amazing Pyrrhon."

There were some tricks he never bothered to pull off in battle because it was too risky, but now that he had an audience, he had no problem using his fire powers and combining it with the little sun power he had. Even if it was a weak attack, it was still flashy and this angel loved people who showed off.

"That was so cool! I want to try that with my sun powers!"

"It will cost you kid." Pyrrhon said with a smirk.

"As long as I can be a hero and impress Pepper, I'll be fine."

So this angel wanted to impress a girl instead of wanting the approval of others. Such a small but adorable goal but at the same time…they were similar in a sense.

"Kid…what's your name?"

"I'm Niels Platinum! Pepper thought it would be a good idea to call me Ginger though…"

"I'm the great Pyrrhon!" The Sun God declared without stating his title as a Sun God. "And Ginger-boy, from this day forward, you are now my apprentice."

Anyone else would have just turned away annoyed but the moon angel's eyes glimmered at the idea of someone recognizing his talent to be an apprentice.

"Sweet! When do we start? Where do we train? How long will it take to go on fire like you?"

"Woah, Ginger-boy, one question at a time."

Ginger didn't seem to listen to him as he kept bombarding him with questions. Pyrrhon didn't mind though because for once, someone paid attention to him and for once he felt like his appearance was approved by someone.

* * *

**Me: Done with 4052 words.**

**Li: Backstory after backstory. Will the Chariot Master have one too?**

**Me: Maybe but I personally didn't care enough about him to give him a backstory. I'm good with coming up with backstories that fit with the canon and not contradict their personalities or anything but that doesn't mean that I want to make it now. Notes…**

**1.**** I failed to describe the appearance of the characters in my Bewailing one-shot mainly because I felt like describing Juliet would give away who she was. Plus Ceres is just an older version of Viridi except more refined wearing colors like yellow. I didn't really want to describe what Selena wanted in the story either because I felt like it would spoil who her child is. **

**But Selena is the youngest sibling of the three siblings of the sun, moon and dawn. Selena is loved by them both but Helios has the unhealthy obsession with her overall. Selena's appearance for me in the Kid Icarus universe is a young girl with long platinum hair and blue eyes. She is often seen wearing a sparkling white moon dress (think Queen Serenity from Sailor Moon). Because she, Helios and Eos are technically second generation titans instead of Gods/Goddesses, they're stronger than most. Selena is one of the nicest Goddess' of the bunch with Persephone and Hestia following behind her (Palutena is pleasant than the other Gods in the game but she still shows that she's not a nice Goddess). She obviously detests violence and searches for the best way to have the least casualties…which usually means she's going to sacrifice herself for the greater good if she has the chance. She's only in love with one human named Endymion (and he ends up killed anyway) and has a son…by rape by Helios. Who is her son? He's already in multiple stories already and obviously here.**

**2. Most of the Gods are in here. At the moment, you might have to interpret their appearance but again, Palutena wasn't the only one in the universe. In the Kid Icarus headcanon for me, Hestia, Apollo and Artemis are dead. Dionysus changed his appearance and the Gods have become assholes. Also, I explained here why Arlon does not match the nature theme of Viridi's army. Arlon was Selena's butler that was sent away to take care of Viridi. Because he's her butler, he has moon powers and also explains why he's polite. **

**3. This is the main reason why I give Pyrrhon for his actions in Uprising. Revenge against his father and respect from the other Gods, and I feel that Pyrrhon is so desperate for attention that he'll do anything for it. I based him on Helios' son Phaeton because if Pyrrhon is the self-proclaimed Sun-God then that means he's probably the idiotic son of the real Sun God. From what I wrote though, Helios only has four children left and one of them will be the death of him.**

**4. Now that I think about Ginger's appearance, it's like he's trying to be Sailor Moon and Superman and failing. Of course, from his appearance, he's based on the Moon Rabbit now that I look at the tale (and I had no idea).**

**That's pretty much it. Reviews are much appreciated. Now there are two more one-shots left for my friend. Ja ne. **


End file.
